Is She Really Going Out With Him?
by Tamashii Hime
Summary: AR! Sere and Dare had a fight years ago and broke up. The havn't seen each other since. Now they meet up at work, Dare isn't happy she has a boyfriend. Please r&r. I've posted the EPILOGUE! Finally it is done! Please read :
1. Chapter One and AN

Title: Is She Really Going Out With Him? 

Author: Alicia Harwood

Email: tamashiihime@yahoo.com

Rating:?

Story: Idea came from a song, "Is she really going out with him?", and is an alternate reality.  The girls are 20 (except Lizzy who is 17) and Darien and Andrew are 26.  At the moment there are no senshi and I assume there probably wont be in this fic…

Status: Completed.  Pending sequel.

Date Started: Jan 2001

Date Completed: Oct 2002

Chapters: 7

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

**{{{ Details }}}******

Disclaimer: As I'm sure you all realise, Sailor Moon does not belong to me, as with all the characters of this amazing anime, all rights belong to Naoko Takueshi and associated companies such as DIC and all those other ones that I can't remember at the moment.  The song "Is She Really Going Out With Him?" does not belong to me either, it is sung by Joe Jackson, so I assume it belongs to him.

However… any and all other characters in this fic belong to me.  The ideas and the story line also belong to me.  

One day, while I was 'studying' for my exams and although I was concentrating COMPLETELY on my studies (nod nod… I was, I was… [insert anime style sweat drop] *sigh*), I happened to hear this song on the radio.  It is not a new song, in fact I think its reasonably old, but I heard it and thought it would make a good fan fic of my favorite couple Serena and Darien.  The fic is not based upon the song at all.  I simply liked the title, but I thought I'd put the song here in case anyone wanted to read it.  Though I realise it is nothing like my story.  Well enough rattling… here it is.

'…' denotes thought

"…" speech, and

[…] authors notes

Oh, and yes, I am using the Dub names… why… coz I felt like it this time… and I love the name Darien.

Oh, btw… review (or email me) [down on my knees begging], criticism, comments, anything (preferably the later *grin*)…

Enjoy!!

*_*

*****

"Is She Really Going Out With Him" by Joe Jackson 

Pretty women that walking with gorillas down my street,

from my window I'm staring while my coffee goes cold.

Look over there [where] there, there's a lady that I used to know,

she's married now, or engaged or something so I'm told.

Is she really going out with him?

Is she really going to take him home tonight?

Is she really going out with him?

Cause if my eyes don't deceive me, there's something going wrong around here.

Tonight's the night when I go to all the parties down my street,

I wash my hair and I kid myself I look real smooth.

Look over there [where] there, here comes Genie with her new boyfriend,

they say that looks don't count for much, or so, there goes your proof.

Is she really going out with him?

Is she really going to take him home tonight?

Is she really going out with him?

Cause if my eyes don't deceive me, there's something going wrong around here, around here.

But if looks could kill, there's a man there, who's more down than dead,

cause I've had my fill.  That's unless you take your hands from her hair,

I guess I'll be around this scene.

Hey, hey, hey

Is she really going out with him?

Is she really going to take him home tonight?

Is she really going out with him?

Cause if my eyes don't deceive me, there's something going wrong around here,

around here,

something going wrong around here,

something going wrong around here,

something going wrong around here,

something going wrong around.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

**{{{ Chapter One }}}******

Beep… beep… BEEP… BEEEEEEP… BANG… Beeeewewee… Silence

'By Kami-sama I hate Mondays …' thought the blond as she rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep.  After a few moments, and a few curses, she was up.  "Oh, cold floor" mumbled Serena as she stretched, readying herself for a new day.

"Meow"

"Morning Luna"

Quickly getting ready for work Serena just had enough time to rush through a quick breakfast before she had to leave.  Rushing out the door she almost ran into a young lady walking down the corridor.  "Sorry Ames… I'm running a little late" apologized Serena as she rushed down the stairs to the bottom floor of the apartment complex.

"You know if you got up a few minutes earlier, you wouldn't have to run all the way to work" called Amy after the blond streak.  Shaking her head, the blue haired girl smiled fondly.  "She never will learn will she?"

"No, I don't think so," answered a tall brunette who had silently walked up behind Amy.

"But you know what Lita, I don't think I want her to change, it just wouldn't be right.  I've been her friend for 10 years and in that time she has changed so much" laughing she added "in every other aspect that is."

"Yeah, you're right as always Amy"

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

"Oh, so sorry.  Coming through.  Oops, excuse me," called Serena as she rushed down the streets towards her destination.

"You know she is really an expert at dodging through even the worst early morning pedestrian traffic."

"That she is, Raye" agreed Mina as the two stood at a window on the 8th floor of Rose Designs International watching the blond hurricane make her way down the street towards the building.

"But if the Meatball Head would just get up 10 minutes earlier she wouldn't be late everyday" muttered Raye, shaking her head, her long black hair swaying gently across her back.  "I don't get it".

"Even if she gets up earlier, I doubt she would be here earlier.  Its just one of those things she has to do, running to work is a part of her morning routine.  Besides, that's her exercise during the week" laughed Mina, blue eyes shining.

BING

"Hey look at that, I'm not late, record time," bubbled the blond as she stepped out of the elevator and onto the 8th floor.  "Good morning everyone"

"Morning Serena," came the reply from everyone in the section.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINA, when did you get back?" squealed the young 'lady' as she noticed the other blond across the room.  Running towards her, she enveloped the other woman in a bear hug while berating her, "you didn't call me.  How come you didn't call me?" she asked as her lip began to drop.

"Chill girl, chill.  I didn't call because my plane didn't come in until 10 last night".  Laughing she added, "so you miss me?"

"Of course I did, so…. How was Paris?  I soooooo want to go to Paris, I never get to go anywhere."

"Gee, I wonder why" muttered Raye, purple eyes flashing with a challenge.

Turning to look at her friend the young girl began to bristle with indignation.  "Are you trying to say that I'm not good enough to go to Paris?" Serena asked, voice cool and measured.

"Of course not," Raye replied.  Turing her back and walking off, she got in one last jab.  Preparing herself for the expected explosion, "You're good enough…"

"Why thanks R-" began Serena, a smile on her face.

"You're just not mature enough"

"WHHAAAAAAT?" came the reply as everyone in the room covered their ears and Raye walked calmly into her office after flashing her friend a quick gloating grin.  "Hey you come back here, right this minute Raye, you're not getting away with that," called Serena, enraged that Raye had the last say in their little morning argument.

"Ah Serena" mumbled Mina, jabbing her softly in the side, "Setsuna's coming."

"Waa…. Oops," turning around, the young blond did a classic emotional change, from an enraged screaming woman with eyes flashing dangerously, to a sweet calm and smiling young lady in a matter of seconds.  "Good Morning Setsuna-san, and how are you on this fine Monday morning?"

"Fine thank you Serena" answered Setsuna smiling slightly at the change she had just witnessed, or rather heard in her young employee.  Turning to Mina she asked, "So how was it?"

"Excellent"

"Good to hear.  I want a full report this morning, I'm going out now but I'll be back in a few hours.  I'd like it if you could come up and see me then."

"Of course Setsuna.  I'll get right on it, I just have to fix up a few small things" Mina answered before turning and heading in the same direction as Raye had gone, towards her own office.

"Now then, Serena, I'd like to borrow you for a couple of hours this morning, I need someone to accompany me to our offices on 12th avenue, there have been a few problems over there and Mr. Chiba is having some trouble keeping up."

Covering the slight scowl, which made itself to her face at the mention of the dreaded name, with a smile Serena answered "Of course, I'd love to."

"Good, I'll meet you down in the foyer in 20 minutes."

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

"I have a question for you Serena.  You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, that's okay" Serena assured her boss in her usual cheerful way.

"Why don't you like Mr Chiba?" she asked and watched as Serena's smile fell from her face.

'Why don't I like him?  What sort of a question is that? I don't know what to say'.  Thinking carefully before answering, something she rarely did, Serena shot a quick look at Setsuna to see what was behind the question.  "Ummmm, why, what makes you think I don't like him?" she asked smiling innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Serena, I know you better than that.  You're not stupid, so don't pretend to be."

"It works somethimes" mummbled Serena dejected that her plan hadn't suceeded, 'then again my plans rarely do work with Setsuna on the other end'.

Sighing slightly Setsuna replied with "Not with me it dosn't".  'Now why is she avoiding the question, I would think that they didn't know enough of each other to even form an opinion.  And most people who meet him briefly do seem to like him, he is afterall a very good looking young man.  Then again she dosn't normally judge people, so what is it about him that she doesn't like?  Maybe they… "You knew him before work didn't you.  I only pointed him out to you at that party a few weeks ago, and I dare say you havn't seen him since.  So your opinion must have been formed before then."  Stopping at a set of lights, she looked over at Serena to see what her reaction was. 'Ah ha, got you there didn't I."

'Oh my god, she knows too much.  She's going to kill me.  I hope we don't run into Darien while we're at the offices…'

"Serena," pausing to wait for her attention, She then continued, "so?"

"Well ummmm, you see it's kind of like this, ahhhh, ummmmmm welllll…", 'help me, somebody help me out of this… ohh look, thank you Kami-sama' taking a deep breath Serena changed the subject, "look we're here aren't we, that's it there right.  That's a really nice building, though I have to say I like the tower better, but thats just me, I like the height", pausing in her rambling for a moment to take a breath Serena was interupted.

"Yes that's it, lets go inside" Setseuna interupted.  'Nice change of subject, but I will get the answer out of you yet'.  "Excuse me miss, could you please tell me where Mr Chiba is at the moment, is he in his office?" she asked a receptionist at the main desk in the foyer.

"Of course, just a moment"answered the young receptionist.  "Yes, I do believe he's in his office. Its on the 12th floor."

"Thank you" Setsuna said, smiling.  "Come on Serena, wipe the look of absoulte horour of your face, we have work to do." Walking towards the elevator Setsuna called back, "You were hoping that we wouldn't run into him wern't you.  Well bad luck, we came here to see him."

'I'm going to die, she is going to kill me… wait a second, what am I worried about, I have done nothing wrong.  That jerk is getting to me again.  He is not worth it.  He is not worth it.  Don't let him get to you Serena, smile, act cool and calm.  No, change that, act COLD and calm.'  Taking a nice calming breath, and plastering on a smile, she followed Setsuna to the evelvator.  [AN: nice to see Serena getting to do the 'cold' look instead of Darien, slight change of roles there… *grin* call it artistic license.]

'Oh no, I've seen that look before, she is not happy, what on earth did he do to her.  If he hurt her, I swear I'll kill him.'  "Serena, please tell me whats wrong, something has obviously happened."

"What's wrong, nothing's wrong" answered Serena with a big smile.

"And that would be why you're smiling right… and why your eyes are cold.  When you smile it makes it to your eyes, you're not smiling Serena," Setsuna responded with a sigh.

"I'm fine thanks Setsuna.  As you said we came here to work, and work is what we'll do.  As much as Raye might like to dissagree, I can be mature when I need to be.  I wont let you down", she answered, a true smile making its way to her face, for a moment, until the elevator stopped.

BING

Sighing Setsuna thought, 'I intend to find out what is wrong here.  I wonder what Darien's reaction will be when he see's her, that might tell me something.'

"Well no use in delaying the inevitable" murmured Serena.

"Good Morning Lizzy, we're here to see your boss, the receptionist said he was in" said Setsuna to the personal assistent.

"LIZZY" gasped Serena, "oh-my-god, I havn't seen you in ages, how have you been?"

"Serena?  Wow, how are you, I'm good, good.  It's so good to see you," laughed Lizzy getting up to give her old friend a hug.  "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I work for Setsuna, what about you?"

At that question, Lizzy's face fell and she replied quietly, "Well umm, I'm sorry Serena, I…"  Rushing quickly through the rest of her answser at a mile a minute, she continued, "I work for Darien.   I, well I needed a job and Darien and Andrew are such good friends.  One day Andrew mentioned it to Darien and he said he was just looking for a PA and he gave me the job.  Now I feel like I've betrayed you.  Wait a second, if you're here to see Darien, are you talking to him?  You two are friends again are you?  No, he would have definatley said something."

"Calm down Lizzy, you're as bad as me," laughed Serena, "I'm glad you have a good job.  And no, I havn't talked to Darien for a long time, but these things happen hey, I'm over all that.  You know we should go out to lunch one day, here's my number at work, call me and we'll get together."

"Sure Serena, sure.  I'm so glad you don't mind, that was the only thing I didn't like about this job, I mean you were always such a good friend," answered Lizzy smiling.

_"Lizzy, has Mr Jones brought down those reports yet?" asked a deep masculin voice over the intercom on Lizzy's desk._

Setsuna who had been standing back and quietly watching the interaction between Serena and young Lizzy looked quickly up to Serena's face as the voice came through the intercom.  With startling speed, Lizzy's expression changed from a huge smile to an attentive, worried look in Serena's direction.  'So Lizzy is worried about Serena's reaction as well, curiouser and curiouser as good old Alice said.'

Serena meanwhile had achieved another great expression change.  Her expression the poler opposite of what it was in a matter of a millisecond.  There were only two people who ever did this to her, one of her best friends Raye, and the young, hansome man who's voice just came across the intercom.  'Darien' thought Serena darkly, 'just had to ruin our short moment of joy didn't you. Not that I would expect anything else from you.  You always did manage to have very good timing, or bad, depending on your point of view'.

_"Lizzy? Are you there?" asked Darien again, a little confused, 'she was there a second ago' he thought._

"Oh, ah yes sir, I'm here," answered Lizzy with a worried look still on her face.

_"Are you okay Lizzy?" questioned her boss, genually worried about her well being._

"Sorry sir, sorry.  Yes I'm fine thanks.  No those reports aren't here yet."

_"Ahhhh" he groaned, __"I need them, well thanks anyway Liz"._

"Oh, Mr. Chiba"

"I've said this before Lizzy, we've know each other for long enough for you to call me Darien.  You know that I don't like the Mr. Chiba thing".

"Mr nice guy" huffed Serena.

Shooting a glance at Serena, Lizzy continued, "Sir, you have some visitors, Miss Setsuna is here."

_"Here, oh good, send her straight in." pausing for a second, Darien the continued, __"Did you say visitors?  Who else is here?"_

A quick secretive grin from Setsuna and a shake from her head encourage Lizzy to join in on the little game.  'Truth be told, I want to see his reaction as well' she thought to herself.  With a quick affirmative smile to Setsuna, Lizzy answered her boss's question, "Ah, one of her associates sir, I'll send them right in."

"Thankyou Lizzy," said Setsuna with a smile.

Serena, scowling was too immersed in her own feelings to notice the silent commmunication between the other two females.

"Have fun, I mean work hard.  Hey Serena", pausing Lizzy waited for Serena's attention before continuing, "we will do that lunch some time soon."

"Sure Liz, sure," replied Serena slightly absently.  As she began down the short corridor to what was obviuolsy Mr Chiba's office.

Whispering quickly to the younger girl Setsuna said, "I want to have a talk with you later, okay."  Without waiting for a reply she quiclkly made her way to the office and opened the door with Serena behind her.

"Setsuna, I'm so glad you're here.  I could really do with a hand down here, actually truth be told I could do with about fifty hands.  But what are you doing down this way, I didn't expect to see you here", said Darien with a thankful smile.

'He seems happy, I'll see if I change that.'  "Actually we came down to see what we could do about lightening your load, I was considering sending an employee down here for a little bit, in fact I brought her with me today.  Lizzy knows her supprisingly, they seem to be quite good friends, I wonder if you know her?"

"Lizzy's friend you say, I most probabaly  do know her then.  Where is she?" he asked while running a list of Lizzy's friends that he knew through his head.

Serena who had been standing in the hallway with a blank look on her face was awoken from her slight trance when Setsuna stepped back into the hallway and lightly touched her arm.  "Huh?" she asked.

"Come inside," said Setsuna with a smile before turing back into the office.  "Mr. Chiba, meet one of my favorite and most trusted employees…" pausing, Setsuna waited to see if she would need to complete her introduction.

With a deep calming breath, Serena steeled herself for one of her biggest ordeals in a long time.  'Calm, be calm.  Cool, be cool.  Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he still gets to you.  No stuff that, that jerk deserves everything that's coming to him.  He means nothing to me, and I intend to treat him coldly, like the jerk deserves.'  With a straight face, she steped up to the doorway and into Mr. Chiba's office.

'What is the girl doing out there, she's certainitly taking her time to come in' thought Darien, 'I hope she's not a shy little thing that won't be able to get work done with me.'

The young lady took two steps into his office. 'My god, it couldn't be… no… not Serena,' he thought.  Slowly she lifted her head from where it had been focusing on the carpet. 'It is.'  "Serena?" he asked with true joy in his voice for but a second.

'Well well well, he does recognise her and what's more, he's happy.  Very happy, in fact I don't remember the last time I heard him that joyas, or his eyes so bright,' thought Setsuna to herself before she took her eyes of Darien to look at Serena who was just lifting her eyes from the floor.

'Be brave.  He sounds like he's happy to see me.  HAPPY.  Does he not remember what happened, he thinks that with a little time I'll forget about what he did to me.  I don't think so, keep wishing Darien, keep dreaming'.  With these thoughts, her face hardened a little more and her eyes turned even colder.  Eyes shooting ice, she looked up the rest of the way and focussed on Darien.  "Darien."  Was all she said.  Her voice, cold enough to freeze hell over, quickly wiped the look of joy from his face.

'Oh Serena, what is so wrong.  Never have I seen a look that cold on anyones face in my entire life time, espacially not sweet little Serena.  Whatever happened, she is not likely to forget it, and he just made it worse.  I think he momentarily forgot and now…' thought Setsuna unhapppliy as the tension in the room rose, and the temperature droped a noticible few degrees.

'She's angry, and upset.  In all the years I've know her, never have a seen a look that cold,' thought Darien momentarially.  'My little Serena, so cold?  My?  I guess I have no right to call you that anymore.  What have I done to you?  How could I have hurt you so much?  I guess this means I am in no way forgiven…' menatlly sighing, Darien resolved himself.  'Well then, if she wants impersonal, I can give her impersonal, if that's easier for her.  I'm not called the Ice Man for no reason, they say I can be cold to even the best looking girls.  Well Serena is certainately that, and believe me, I CAN be COLD'.  Building up the walls that only Serena had managed to break down, all thoses years ago, did not take long.  A few seconds later it was the cold, hard, indifferent face of the Ice Man again, the alone but not visibly lonely boy from the orphanage.

'Oh, no… if I can read his eyes in even the slightest, I do believe that young Darien is not happy.  Walls, by Kami-sama, he just put up walls.  Only once have a seen his face that indifferent, at that was with that Bitch Beryl.  It seems that young Darien has the same ability to 'expression change' as Serena.  I wonder who taught it to who,' thought Setsuna with a little sigh.

"Well then let's get down to work" said Darien in a flat, cold, unfriendly, and yet not rude voice.  He would not be rude to Setsuna just because he was upset with a certain little blond.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *


	2. Chapter Two

**{{{ Chapter Two }}}******

The drive back to the office was a silent one, the scowl on Serena's face not dissapating the entire time.  'Well, that was the quietest, most tension filled meeting I have ever had with either of those two,' thought Setsuna to herself.  Walking into the tower, Setsuna smiled slightly as she noticed that everyone was stepping out of their way.  All the people who normally called out a happy hello to Serena and Setsuna, took one look at Serena's cold stormy face and quielty backed away.  The BING of the elevator reaching the 8th floor woke Setsuna from her daydreams.  The startled look on everyones faces, including Raye who never seemed to be surprised by anything Serena did, was enough to really worry Setsuna.

The moment the elevator doors opened, Serena stormed out of the confined space.  Ignoring everyone, she stormed though the room, into her office and slammed the door behind her.  Everyones eyes on her the entire time, when faced with a slammed door then turned to Setsuna questionallly.

Treatenly Raye asked, "What did you do to her?"  But a withering glance from Setsuna was enough for her to refrase her question.  "Do you know what's wrong Setsuna?".

"Not really, but I intend to find out."  Walking over to Serena's office, she knocked twice before opening the door and entering.  "Serena, you look tired, go home early."

Tireldy Serena muttered, "I'm fine Setsuna, besides, its not even lunch time yet, I can't go home now."

"Serena."  Her boss replied sharply, "I said to go home, you can and you will.  Go home now."  With that, she walked back out of the small office and with a quick shrug of her shoulders to the rest of the staff, she went up to her office on the 23rd floor.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

DING DONG… DIIING DOOOONG….

"Ohhhhhh….. all right, I'm coming, I'm coming," muttered Serena as she put down the book she was reading. Getting up from her nice comfy place on the couch she trugged towards the door.  'This better be important…'  Opening the door, Serena stared in shock at the person in front of her.

"… … …"

"Hi Sere, mind if I come in Hon?"

"Huh?  Oh, no, of course not, sorry.  Come in Sam."  Inwardly sighing, Serena resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be able to get back to that nice romance novel after all.

"So…, hey, are you all right?  To put it bluntly, you don't look so great babe," asked Sam while holding his arms open to Serena.

'Wow, I'm so lucky to have a guy like Sam.'  Smiling weakly Serena let her boyfriend draw her into his warm embrace.  "I'll be alright, I just had a rough day at work."

"Well then, come, lets go sit down on the couch.  You look you could do with a really good cuddle," he answered with a friendly grin.  Walking over towards the couch, Sam sat down and pulled Serena into his lap.  Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on the top of her silky blond hair while her cheek was against his shoulder.

Smiling Serena relaxed in his warm, comforting embrace.  'I feel so happy and relaxed.  So very warm… So then, why am I imagining stormy blue eyes?  Sam's eyes are brown… who has blue eyes?  Mina, no not Mina's eyes…'

Smiling, Sam looked down at his girlfriend.  "What are you mumbling about Hon?"

"Darien…"  'Darien has blue eyes… why am I thinking about Darien, I'm sitting here with Sam I shouldn't be thinking of Darien.'

"Who's Darien?"

"Huh?  Oh… Darien?"  'Ooops, thinking out loud…'  "I had this fight with Darien today, he's a guy at our offices on 12th Avenue.  I used to know him when I was younger.  It was hate at first sight," laughed Serena akwardly.  "So, anyway, what ya doing here?" she asked changing the subject.

"Actually I was wondering how you'd feel about a nice relaxing dinner out tonight?"

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

After a lovely dinner, Sam droped her back home.  Showering and climbing into bed Serena tried to sleep.  However sleep seemed to elude her as she tossed and turned all night.  'Blue… blue eyes,' her muddled mind thought as she was partially asleep.  She finally fell asleep and dreamed of a tall, well built man, who's face she could not see, but with stormy blue eyes and silky black hair.

Waking up, Serena rolled over to look blearily at the clock.  4am… "I am insane" she muttered as she rolled over to go back to sleep.  Unfortunately for the young blond sleep was not going to come to her again this morning.  Flopping on to her back, she tried to recall the lovely dream she was having before she woke up.  'A gorgeous man… brown eyes… no that's not right, blue eyes… yes blue… and brown hair… no, black hair… I miss Sam… no Darien…'  Sitting up wit a start, her eyes opened wide Serena exlaimed, "Darien… why was I dreaming of Darien?  Ahhh….."

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

BING

Looking aroung the room, Lita smiled slightly when she saw Mina and Raye by the windows.  "Good Morning Mina, Raye".

"Lita? Hey girl, good morning," replied Mina.

"Morning Lita, hey you live in the same apartment complex as Serena right, do you know where she is this morning?" asked Raye worriedly.

"Actually, that's why I'm here, I was going to take her out to lunch.  She's angry and upset about something.  She left home this morning at about 5:00am, she said she wanted to go to work early.  But both Amy and I agree that is not like her, and it was obviuos that she hadn't slept all night," replied Lita with a sigh.

"She's here?" asked Mina surprised, "and here we thought she must be reallly late when actually she was here before us."

"I'm worried guys" mummbled Raye.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay.  I'll take her out to lunch and then find out what's wrong" Lita assured the others.  

The quiet opening of an office door drew everyone's attention to Serena as she stepped out of her office.  "Hey Lita" she said, with a slight smile, "what ya doing here?"

"Serena, hey, actually I was in the neighbourhood and wanted to know if you'd come out to lunch with me.  What do you say?"

"Oh, my, will you look at that" said Mina admiringly from the window.

"What" asked Raye and Lita.

"The hottest, sexiest guy I have ever seen just rocked up in a red farrari" said Mina, trying to take the attention form Serena.

Taking the que from Mina, Lita asked, "What colour is his hair?"

"Black."

"What about his eyes Mina," asked Raye.

"I can't see from here," answered Mina with a glare at Raye.

Serena who had walked over to the windows herself answered Raye's question.  "He has piercing blue eyes, that can turn from the lightest summer blue sky to the coldest stormy waters you have ever seen."  In answer to the amazed look on Mina's face, she said, "I don't need to see those eyes, they are forever ingraind in my memory."  Sighing she truged back into her office and quietly shut the door.

"What the…" began Raye.

"Wait, Mina you said balck hair right" asked Lita.

"Yeh."

"Absolutely perfect body?"

"Ah, yes actually."

"Oh my god," running up to the windows Lita looked out quickly at the young man they were discussing.  One glance confirmed her fears.  "Oh my god," she repeated as she turned and lent her back on the window and slid down slowly until she was sitting on the floor.  "It's Darien.  She's upset because of Darien… well that explains everything."

"Darien, who?" asked Mina and Raye.

"Dairen Chiba."

"Mr. Chiba, that's THE Mr. Chiba?" asked Mina with another quick look outside.

"What has he got to do with Serena?" asked Raye.

"Darien Chiba is Serena's worst enemy ever, and probably her greatest and only true love" replied Lita with a sigh.

BING.

"My god, he's even better up close, he's absolutely gorgeous," muttered Mina.

Getting up quickly, Lita sighed.  "If you even slightly value Serena's friendship, do not even so much as think of going near him" she hissed to Mina and Raye.  Walking towards the elevator where Darien was standing slightly unsure of where to go, she said quielty and cooly, "Darien, hello."

Hearing his name, he turned and saw, of all people Lita.  "Hey Lita.  I didn't know you worked here," he said.

"I don't," she replied.  "I came to see if Serena was okay, considering she looked like hell when she left home this morning at 5.00am," she said accusingly.

"5am, Serena, are we talking about the same person," he asked jokingly trying to lighten the tension developiong.

"This is no time for joking Darien.  My best friend is running herself down, she didn't sleep last night and she has been in her office working for 6 hours without even coming out to so much as say goodmorning to her co-workers."  Threatenly she added, "I dare say this is your fault, and I suggest you stop hurting her right now, or I swear, I'll KILL you this time."

"I hardly think that's necessary, for your information I only came to see if she was okay.  We had a run-in yesterday and I wanted to see how she was," he replied quietly.

"I'm just looking after my friend.  And in answer to your question, no she's not okay".

"Darien, I think maybe it would be best if you left," interupted Setsuna, who had come in unoticed.

"I'd like to see her first," he replied.

"She knows you're here Darien, if she wanted to see you, she would have come out by now."  Said Lita softer this time.  "I'm sorry, truly I am, but I do think you should go."

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

'Well, that was weird,' thought Mina as the elevator doars closed behind Darien.  'I've never seen Lita so angry.  She's so protective of Serena… wait a sec.'  "Why does Serena need protecting from Mr Chiba?"

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

'Kami-sama,' thought Darien degectadely as the doors closed.  'I was not expecting to have to fight through Lita just to get to Serena.  Well fight isn't exactly the right word.  I came all this way only to be thrown out by Lita in 1 minute.'  "Then again it was that or to get thrown out by Lita after a five minute fight, I'd rather leave with a little pride intact.  Ohh…sh…."  He mumbled as the elevator reached the bottom floor.

BING

With a shrug and a smile at the people waiting at the bottom, he pressed the up button and stepped back to allow room for the others to come in.  'I didn't even say sorry for yesterday, I need some information, I need to make sure she's not too bad, sometimes Lita can overact.'  "Who you kidding, Lita never looses her temper unless its important."

Ignoring the strange stares he was getting from the other people in the elevator, he continued arguing with himself.

BING

Turning to answer Mina's question, Lita paused when she saw Mina's eyes open even further.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or what you have to do with Serena.  But Lita says you're the reason why Serena's so upset and that's enough for me.  I suggest you take her advise and leave now, it won't be pretty if you stay any longer," threatened Raye as Lita turned back to the lifts to see what surprised Mina.

'Well, he's back already.'  Laying a hand on Raye's arm to calm her, Lita looked questionally at Darien who had just stepped out of the elevator again.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" asked Darien quietly, ignoring everyone but Lita.

"Darien, I really don't think now is a good time," answered Lita pausing to see if she needed to say anymore.

Setting his jaw Darien interuppted, "I know that you're her friend, but for all the years you knew me, will you at least…"

* * *    @----{-------- * * *


	3. Chapter Three

**{{{ Chapter Three }}}******

'I can't believe he's here.  Did he come for work, or to cause me some more pain?' she thought angrily.   Sighing to herself Serena noted that she had no idea why he was at her work, or what was happeing outside her office door.  'And I don't care one little bit.  Sure you don't.  Ohhh you shut up.  Me, why do I…argh, I can't believe I'm arguing with myself, see what he does to me…'  "Deep breath Serena, and clam down."

BING

'Ohh good he's gone.'

BING

'That's not him back again is it?' She thought as she went to the door and listened quielty.  _"Look, I don't know who you are, or what you have to do with Serena.  But Lita says you're the reason why Serena's so upset and that's enough for me.."  'Wow, you go Raye.  I didn't know she cared that much.  No, that's not true, I know she cares…'_

"Darien, I really don't think now is a good time…"  'There never is a good time for these things, but now is as good a time as ever.'  Looking into a small mirror on the wall, Serena quickly did what she could to fix her hair and rubbed at her eyes a few times.  'I should have put make-up on this morning, I really need it at the moment.  Oh well, here goes.  Be calm.'

Grabbing the papers she had spent her morning working on she quietly opened the office door.  'At least I got some work done this morning.'  Plastering a huge smile on her face she walked out and closed the door softly behind her.

"I know that you're her friend, but for all the years you knew me, will you at least…"  Halting his speech, Darien looked away from Lita quickly as he felt Serena enter the room.  'Well my Serena-rader still works.  I could always feel when she walked into the room.'  Looking towards what appeared to be her office door he saw her quielty closing her door.

Walking smoothly towards the others, Serena vowed to herslf not to loose her cool.  "Morning Setsuna-san, I have those papers on the Summer Collection finished for you."

"Already?" asked Setsuna in disbelief.

"Yup," replied an overly cheerful Serena.  "I got into work early this morning and worked on them.  And so I don't have any work to do now, do you mind if I take an early lunch break?"  'Please say yes, I can't keep this act up much longer with Darien only four feet away'.

"Are… yes of course Serena, take a nice long lunch break," answered Setsuna carefully.

"Thanks" exclaimed Serena.  "So, Lita" she began turning to the brunette, "I think I will take you up on the lunch offer, lets go."  Linking her arm through Lita's she headed to the elevator.  With a wave over her shouder she called, "Goodbye girls" as they stepped into the elevator.

"Darien dear, I think you should close your mouth now," mentioned Setsuna before saying to the other 'girls', "well that was something wasn't it.  I was kind of hoping to see who would win out of Darien and Lita, I was worried for Lita when Darien squared his jaw… but it seems that Serena won.  And she did it while completely ignoring Darien."  Turning back to Darien, she found him staring blankly at the elevator doors.  "Darien, is there anything else I can help you with while you're here?"

"What, oh, no thanks, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"No, no, I'm fine Setsuna thanks," he said with an empty smile.  "I should be getting back to the office anyway.  I'll see all you ladies later."

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

"Well that was something wasn't it.  I have no idea whats going on, but I intend to find out.  I can't afford to have two of my best workers unhappy.  Even if it means they work harder than normal," commented Setsuna with a quick look at the folder in her hand.

"You know Setsuna-san," said Sara, one of the other girls in the office.  "They both looked happy to me."

"Never have I seen either of them look worse than they have in the last two days.  Those fake smiles they both keep putting on don't convince me."

"Lita knows what's happening," vetured Mina.  "Unfortunately she just went with Serena."

"Yeh," replied Raye, "she said something about him being 'her worst enemy…' "

" 'And her greatest and only true love'… " finished Mina.  "I wonder what she meant by that.  Of all the times to be criptic."

"Are you doing anything right now Raye?"  Asked Setsuna quickly, as a thought hit her.

"No…"

"Good, go down stairs and grab one of the company cars then go to our offices on 12 Avenue, Darien's office is on the 12th floor."

"Why do I want to go see Darien at his office?"  Questioned Raye.

"You don't, besides, I doubt if he'll go right there anyway.  I want you to grab his PA, I'll call her and she'll be ready when you get there.  Her name is Lizzy."

"But…"

"I'll explain later, just go.  All you need to know is that she has apparently known both Serena and Darien for some time.  She knows what happened."

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

"Hi, you must be Raye," said a bubbly young brunette.

'Reminds me of Serena, except with brown hair.'  "I take it you're Lizzy," answered Raye with a smile.

"Well, lets go, Setsuna was in a hurry, she threatened me not to take to long.  I guess this has something to do with Darien?"

"Yeh, you could say that," replied Raye with a shrug as she started the car again.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

"Everyone – Lizzy, Lizzy – everyone."  Introduced Raye after they arrived at the tower and made their up towards where everyone else was waiting.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *


	4. Chapter Four

**{{{ Chapter Four }}}******

"Well, I guess it's like this… about six years ago, they met.  At first they hated each other, or acted like they did.  Darien was really popular at his university, mainly because he was so good looking, but he only had a few real friends, his best friend was Andrew, my big brother.  Serena was also really popluar, though she was always to modest to admit it, if you asked her she would say she wasn't that popular.  But everyone at school would say she was the most popluar girl.  She was pretty, funny, really kind, and always happy, and she wasn't 'that' bad at school."

"She could have been brilliant if she had tried a little and done her homework.  But she always thought it was better to go outside and have some fun," interupted Amy as she came through the door of the meeting room.  "Sorry for barging in, the people outside said you were in here."

"Hey Amy," chorused Mina and Raye.

"Amy, wow, I havn't seen you in ages," said Lizzy as she jumped up to give her friend a hug.

"Well I guess that just leaves me who is unintroduced," mentioned Setsuna with a smile.  "I'm Setsuna, and you are Amy right?"

"Yes, hello, I've heard a lot of good things about you Setsuna.  I live in the same appartment block as Serena and Lita, and I've known them both for years.  Lita called me up and told me to come down here if I could.  She's sorry she rushed out like she did.  She told me what happened so I thought I'd come down." Smiling she looked over at Lizzy, I didn't expect to see Lizzy here though."

"Well Amy, we're glad to have you here then."

"Thanks.  I think I'll let Lizzy continue with the story, I'll jump in with anything she leaves out."

"That would be great," said Setsuna with a smile.

"Sure," Lizzy said as she began again.  "As I was saying, she was very popluar, though I actually don't think she realised it.  She had three best friends, a girl called Molly, Lita and Amy.  The four were basically inseperable, as you can see by the fact that three of them now live in the same apartment block."  With a smile over at Amy, she continued, "Molly unfortunatley moved, her father took a promotion and they moved away, I'm not sure where.  Anyway, about six years ago, Darien and Serena met.  My parents owned an arcade and Andrew worked there.  Darien would visit almost every day and the girls all came to play video games, excpet Amy that is."

With a little laugh Amy interpreted, "I always went along, but my nose was in a book instead of playing games."

"So, after their first meeting, they used to see each other almost every day.  For some reason they didn't get along.  I don't know about Serena, so I'll start with Darien and then Amy can tell you about Serena.  You might think this is kind of beside the point and unimportant, but the background is very important."

"Because my brother was always at the arcade, so was I, it was better than staying at home after school.  I got to know Darien well, he was like a second brother to me.  Some of his friends at university used to call him the Ice Man…

* * *    @----{--------            * * *

"So there you have it, Darien's background."  Finished Lizzy.

"The Ice Man hey…" mummbled Mina.  "Ya know, don't take this the wrong way, but he didn't seem that cold to me."

"You mean he was hot…" smiled Lizzy.  "Well he changed.  That's where Serena comes in."

Smiling at everyone Amy began.  "Well Serena… lets see.  As Lizzy said, she was popular.  She had an innocent love of the world and everything in it which drew people to her.  She loved everyone, and there was barely a person that she disliked and not a soul that she hated.  One day she met Darien.  At the time she acted like she hated him, which really surprised us all.  They started to see each other every couple of days at the arcade.  For some, at the time unknown, reason Darien would tease her.  All the time, just little things, but not a meeting would go by in which he wouldn't get a few jabs at her.  Not to be outdone, or to be a pushover, Serena would tease back.  So started a tradition.  Darien would be at the arcade, we would finish school, we would go to the arcade.  Darien would see Serena, Serena would see Darien.  They would get into a heated argument.  Then one of them would say something scathing, and they other would stalk out of the arcade, or Andrew would come and separate them.  Serena would come with us to the games and Darien would go back to his seat at the counter."

"Why?" asked Raye.  "I mean why did they argue, did either of them give a reason?"

"Serena used to say that Darien started it." answered Amy.

"And," added Lizzy, "Darien would say that she was just so easy to tease.  Which was surprising in itself, he rarely noticed people and bothered with them.  And he was never mean."

Looking around at everyone else in the room Raye said, "I guess that explains the 'Darien Chiba is Serena's worst enemy ever' part that Lita said."

"But it doesn't explain the 'and probably her greatest and only true love' statement," mentioned Mina.

"That's why they fought.  Neither had ever been in love, or even close to it when they met.  Later, they both admitted to it.  The first time they met, something moved in them.  A feeling they didn't know, and were therefore scared of.  Darien wouldn't admit that he liked the girl, let alone loved her, he didn't even admit to himself what his true feelings were.  Serena simply didn't understand the feeling, she was only 13 after all, and was not expecting to fall in love.  Some time later, Darien told me, that one day him and Andrew were talking and Andrew asked him why he was so harsh to Serena.  And he answered that he didn't know.  He said that she did something to him.  That she just seemed to get him all worked up over nothing.  That was as much as he would admit to Andrew and to himself.  Perhaps part of his problem though was that she was so young, he wanted to just see her as a little girl.  Serena on the other hand, she admited to us that he did something to her."  Smiling Amy continued, "I remember, she said, 'he makes me feel all hot when he's near and if I don't see him for a few days then I feel kind of lost' and then she shrugged.  I remember that conversation so clearly."

"So, let me get this straight.  He liked her but wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, and she liked him but didn't realise that that was what she felt," asked Setsuna.  "Kami-sama, how long did this go on?"

"Well, lets see", said Amy.  "They met when Serena was 13, Dare was 20.  They started going out when she was 15.  So, about two full years."

"You're kidding me," asked Raye incrediously.

"Nope, what Amy said is right," answered Lizzy.  "Then they went out for 2 years, then they broke up, and they havn't spoken each other since.  Until yesterday."

"Yesterday, all Darien said to Serena directly was 'Serena', and all she said to him was 'Darien'.  Today she ignored him."

"Hey, while we're in the story mood," said Lizzy.  "What happened yesterday?"

After relaying their meeting to the others, Setsuna sighed.  "So they argued heaps, and were each others worst enemy for two years, then what happened.  Why did they start going out, and why did they stop?"

Looking at each other, Lizzy and Amy sighed.  Continuing, Amy said, "Its so sad.  Firstly, one day, Serena and Darien ran into each other in the park.  Literatually", she added with a smile.  "She was in his arms for a few seconds while she caught her balance.  Then she asked him why they always fought.  Apparently he groaned, then answered by kissing her.  They talked together heaps over the next few days, explaining their actions to each other.  After that they were almost inseperable."

"The odd time they had a fight," added Lizzy.  "You could always tell."

"It would be like they were dead," continued Amy.  "Everyone who knew them would do their best to stay away and not get involved.  They always worked it out by themselves, and fairly quickly at that.  The longest that a fight ever lasted was six days.  Until the last fight."

Sighing Amy mentally prepared herself for the peak of the story.  "They had a fight, which in itself wasn't too unusual, but it seemed like a really bad one.  I don't know what it was about but they still wern't talking after a week.  On what was the seventh day after their fight, Darien went out and got drunk."

"He said something to Andrew about Serena being the light of his life, and if he didn't even get along with his girlfriend then he shouldn't be living." Continued Lizzy, "Then he left the arcade without so much as saying goodbye."  Looking over at Amy, she silently motioned for her to continue the narrative.

"Well, the short of it is… he went out, got thourouly drunk and then slept with someone.  An absoulte bitch of a woman who had been after him for ages, she took advantage of him when he was drunk."  At seeing then protests about to spew forth from everyone listening, she hurridly continued, "I'm not saying that's an excuse.  It most deffinetly is not.  I just want you to realise that he would never intensiously hurt Serena and that the slut was more to blame than Darien was."

Into the stunned silence Lizzy muttered, "everyone who knew them knew that that slut, that kiniving little bitch Beryl was the one who was most to blame.  But like Amy says, that could never excuse Darien's behaviour."

"BERYL?!??" screamed Setsuna completely loosing her calm control.  "I'll kill her, then hurt Darien.  I can't believe though that…. By Kami-sama she… she works here.  For years she has worked for me, I knew she was sly and seemed to have something against Serena but I could never fault anything she did.  I don't think Serena knows she works here though, she always stayed out of her way."  Pausing she mumebed quielty but loud enough for the others to hear her, "how could anyone do something to hurt Serena? I just don't understand that."

"I know," mummbled Mina.  

For once, Raye was to stunned to say anything.

"SHE works HERE??? I am going to kill her," promised Lita as she made her presence at the door known.  "I dropped Serena home, she was rather tired."  Shrugging Lita continued, "Darien never ever spoke to Beryl again but he tried his best to fix things up with Serena, he immedietly had to admit what happened that night, he wouldn't have lived with himself if he didn't.  Beryl was *unhappy* that he still went after Serena, even after he had experienced her _worth, she apparently vowed to get back at her, even if it took her years to."  Growling deep in her throut she added, "I wasn't joking about killing her though!"_

"There will be no need for that," answered Setsuna.  Getting up she went quickly to the door, flinging it open, she yelled to the closest person, "FIND ME BERYL AND FIND HER NOW."

"What makes it all so much worse," Lita was saying, "is that whatever the fight was about it was bad.  At a guess I have a feeling that though the fight wasn't directly around her age, it was a major factor.  She was always insecure, especially about her age with Darien.  She wasn't ready for 'certain things' and although he would never push her into it, I think things sometimes got very… I'm not sure… tensioned filled perhaps, when the issue of her age was raised."

"She always manages to not be around when you want her to be," growled Setsuna.  "And I bet that Beryl knew all that right," she said in answer to Lita's statement.  Ignoring the looks of surprise from all the other staff in the office she added to the secutary, "set up a meeting for first thing in the morning.  I want Serena and Darien, Mina and Raye there first thing, and Beryl… 15 minutes later."  Turning to Mina and Raye she said, "make sure you're there and Amy, Lizzy, Lita, you are all welcome as well.  You'll no doubt enjoy the meeting."

* * *    @----{--------            * * *


	5. Chapter Five

**{{{ Chapter Five }}}******

The next morning dawned bright and clear but the required people assembled wordlessly in Setsuna's office.  No one quite meeting the eyes of anyone else, the seven young people shifted about nervously, not knowing what to expect from the meeting.

"Morning everyone," said Setsuna as she walked in.  "Now I am quite sure you want to know exactly why you're here, for a number of reasons actually.  Firstly, some of our people have taken sick at our offices over on 12th Avenue and as I'm sure Mr. Chiba appriciates we need to send someone over there.  I want one of my best and so Serena," pausing to regard the young woman Setsuna was surprised to see that her eyes showed no horror or fear, simply understanding and resignation as she squared her shoulders and lifted her head up.  Mentally smiling she continued her point, "I'm sending you over there to work with Darien.  Now, second problem there is an employee here at the tower who works here who is to say the least, an evil person."

"What?" asked Serena. "Everyone who works here is so nice," she added strongly.

"Almost everyone," interupted Mina with a scowl on her face.

"That's right Mina almost everyone here is nice.  And I want to change that to everyone.  For some time I have know that this particular person is not very nice but I havn't been able to fault her in anything.  Yesterday however, I found out about something that she did a few years ago, something that everyone here knows about.  And I dare say none of us have or ever will forgive her for what she did.  For that alone I would get rid of her.  Also, she had an unexplained leave yesterday.  Apparently only one of many."  Looking at the blank looks on Darien and Serena's faces and the understanding on everyone else's Setsuna finished her small speech, "I want everyone to know that I do not tollerate people doing cruel things behind the backs of my top employees or even to their faces, and that includes things done to them before they were my employees."

"What are you talking about Setsuna?" asked Darien confused.  "If you're talking about what I think you are then…"

"Then what Mr. Chiba?"

Glaring accros the room at Setsuna Darien fell quiet.

"What is it that I seem to be left out of, that everyone else knows about?"  Asked Serena glaring around the room at her friends.  Her frantic eyes rested on Setsuna, "Setsuna?"

_"Ms Setsuna, the person you wanted to see is here now" came the voice of the secutary over the intercom._

"Thanks, send her in."  'Well here goes nothing.'

Through the door came a woman of about 25 years, long red hair and a face that would be pretty if it wasn't gloating over her apparent popularity at having a meeting with Setsuna.  'By Kami-sama,' thought Setsuna with a smile to herself, 'she has no idea what's coming to her.' By now the woman had come into the office far enough to see the other occupants and her gloating smile fell.  Beryl was faced with the stern, accusing and unforgiving eyes of Lizzy, Amy, Mina and Setsuna.  The murderous looks directred at her from Raye and Lita were enough to make anyone want to turn and run.  And Darien and Serena had their backs to the door and hadn't turned around yet.

Feeling the temperature drop noticibly at the entrance of the new person, Serena lifted her head up from where it had been looking at the carpet.  Noticing the looks on all her friends faces and the gasp from the new person Serena completely confused and surprised turned around to see who it was.

Having just looked at the expressions of hatred and unforgivness on everyones faces and the gasp from behind him, Darien's fears were confirmed.  'Not Beryl?'  Turning around at the same time as Serena he noticed that everyone in the room was now looking between him, Serena and Bereyl.

"Beryyyllll."  The one word turning into a paragraph, a low, omnious growl coming from deep in Serena's throat.  The name expressed all of Serena's rage, fury, hostility, loathing, revulsion and pure hatred directed at Beryl.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

For a few moments the room was dead still.  Setsuna, Mina, Raye, Lizzy, Lita, Amy and Darien were all looking between Beryl and Serena.  Serena's face was simply blank, as were her eyes as she looked at the carpet.  

Beryl went from stareing at Setsuna in confusion and outrage, to stareing at Serena with fury, loathing and not a small amount of gloating.  "Well, well, well… if it isn't little Serena.  Still not back with your boyfriend hey?  That wouldn't be because of me now would it?" She asked gloatingly, with a sly grin that inferred she knew it was.  "I didn't think he was going to tell you about us this time…"

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

For a moment Serena was deciding between complete fury with a death wish for Beryl and crumpling to the floor and bawling her eyes out for all her pain and loss that this bitch had caused her.   She decided revenge was best.  With fury she lifted her face from looking at the carpet.

"I didn't think he was going to tell you about us this time…"

And paused… her face blank again.

"NO!"

Surprised she looked to where that vehement yell came from, and focussed on two impassioned, stormy blue eyes.

With complete certainty, honesty and ferver, Darien continued once he had Serena's attention.  "Please, do not listen to her.  We didn't do anything.  I made a stupid mistake once, three years ago, and I haven't so much as touched her since.  Please believe me.  Hate her, hate me, whatever you need to.  But do not let her hurt you more.  Ignore her desperate attemts to hurt us again… please,"  he begged of her.

"Oh, believe him this time will you, you didn't last time." Beryl spat out at Serena.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

Looking into his clear blue eyes as he finished his short speech she saw something there that she hadn't seen for years.  Wondering to herself she thought, 'was that there before and was I just to blind to see it? Or to hurt?'  Passion, sympathy, caring, hate for Beryl and love for her, little Serena.  All these emotions were blasting from his eyes along with absolute truth.  As one solitary tear made its way from her eye Serena turned away from her once 'true love' and back to Beryl.

In that one clear instant she saw the truth.  Looking behind the façade of long red hair, a volumtous body and piles of makeup, Serena saw the real Beryl.  What she saw surprised her.  "You're nothing but a scared, evil little girl," muttered Serena in surprise.  "Do you get pleasure from hurting other people?  Or do you have something specific against me and Darien?" she asked in a quiet, clam voice.

"Wha… you.. you're not supposed to say that," stuttered Beryl.  "That's not how 'you' react," she spat.  "You're the one who's the 'little girl'."

"Well I guess I can thank you for that.  It seems I've matured since you last spoke with me three years ago.  Beryl I never want to see you again.  You can't hurt me, I am now imune to your antics and I will take no more of your crap." Said Serena calmly.  Turning to walk past Beryl to the door, Serena turned back once and omniously stated, looking Beryl in the eyes, "You come near me, Darien or any of my friends *ever* again and I will personally ensure that you don't live to see the sun rise again."

The only sound in the room was the quiet closing of the door behind Serena.

"Well then," continued Setusna after a pause.  "If the rest of you could please leave Beryl and I alone for a moment."

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

"Wow," said Mina with a sigh, "that was tense.

With a glare at the closed door Lita muttered, "I just wish I could be in there with her now."

'My, my… Serena is so much stronger than even I realsied she was'.  With a short look at the door Raye calmed Lita, "I think Serena got all the revenge she needed, there is no reason for you to be in there with Beryl now."

"WHAT?????"

"I SAID YOU'RE FIRED! LEAVE TODAY AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

Staring in surprise at the door, the six young people jumped back out of the way as an enrage Beryl stormed out the door of the room, past them and into the stairwell across the room.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *


	6. Chapter Six

**{{{ Chapter Six }}}******

One day passed.  One day turned into one week, and all was back to normal in the office.

"By Kami-sama… I love working on this floor of the tower.  I mean look at the view."

"Mina…" sighed Serena.  "You're looking down at the pavement."

"I know," grinned Mina, "but look at that view."

With an exagerated sigh, Raye asked, "So, what colour is his hair?"

"Ha ha ha, that's my Raye," smiled Mina.  "Its brown."

Joining in on the normal routine Serena asked, "Light or dark?"

"Light."

"Can you see his eyes Mina?"  Asked Sara, their co-worker.

Serena who had, along with Raye, joined Mina at the window answered for her with a laugh.  "Their brown."  In answer to the astonished looks she received from everyone in the office exept Raye who was also grinning, she lightly hit Mina in the arm.  "Its Sam, Mina, sheesh…"

"Sam?"  Quietly asked one of the women, a young lady named Emily.

"That's Serena's boyfriend."  Answered the woman next to her.

* * *    @----{--------            * * *

DING

"Morning Sam," greeted Raye.  "How are you this morning," she asked with a slight smile.

"Good thanks Raye, you?"

"I'm alright.  Anyway, I better get back to work, I'll leave you to Serena," she finished with a grin.

Laughing lightly, Serena smiled at Raye's exit.  Turning back towards Sam, she greeted him.  "Hi."  Leaning over, she gave him a hug and a light kiss on the lips.  "So, what you up to?"

"Just visiting."  He answered with a smile.  "I was at our office down the road, and I thought I'd drop by."

"Excellent."  She said with a happy smile.  "So how long can you stay?  Are you free for lunch?"

His smile falling, he answered.  "Actually no.  I'm in a hurry.  I just wanted to ask you out to dinner tonight."

"Ohhhhh, isn't that sweet."  Came quielty from the background, sounding suspicously Mina like.  Followed by an "Ah ha."  And a small giggle.

Sighing good humourly, Serena turned around.  Glaring lightly at her friends, they got the point.  Sticking her tongue out, Mina grinned and turned around, going back to work.  Turning back to Sam, Serena smiled.  "I'd love to go out tonight.  I should be off by about 6.00."

"Excellent.  I'll pick you up at 7.00."

"Yup, cool."

"Okay then.  I better go."  With a smile, he leaned down and kissed her lightly.  "Until tonight."  He said, grinning.

"Bye."  She said with a smile, waving as he went back toward the elevators.

* * *    @----{--------            * * *

"We had the most wonderful dinner last night, Sam and I."  Said Serena with a grin.

"That good huh?"  Asked Mina with a grin.

With a sly smile, Raye asked, "the dinner, or the desert?"

"Raye!"  Exlaimed Serena, hitting her friend lightly on the arm.  "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Sorry."  She siad, looking not the least bit contrite.

Grinning playfully, Serena answered her earlier question.  "The dinner.  And we're going out to the movies tonight.  He had to go back to work straight after dinner, some kind of emergency."

"So that's why the dinner…"

"No Mina.  Sheesh."

Laughing lightly, the girls all then went back to work.

* * *    @----{--------            * * *

Glaring, the dark figure stood quietly, leaning against the wall.  Watching as the couple walked arm in arm out of the movie theater.  He hadn't expected to see them.  'Fancing bumping into her in the street.'  Thought Darien to himself.  'And who is he?  Her boyfriend I guess.'  Grumbling to himself, he continued to glare at the other man's back until the couple were out of sight.  'I have to go talk to Lita.'

* * *    @----{--------            * * *

DING DONG

"Coming!"  She called through the door.  Opening the door, Lita stood stunned for a moment.  "Hi Darien."

"Hi.  Do you… could I come in for a moment please?"  He asked, a little nervously.

Smiling slightly, she opended the door wider, motioning for him to come in.  "So what's up Dare?"

"Well… I thought, you're friends with Serena and all.  And I was wondering, you know… if…"

"Look Darien.  I'm not going to rat Serena out to you."

"Oh, I know.  I have just one thing to ask, please?"  He said, earnestly.

"Yeah sure."  She said with a small smile.

"Is she really going out with… him?"

"Sam… Yes Dare she is.  How did you know?"

"I saw them, a few minutes ago."

"And you came straight over here?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know for sure."  He said.  Pausing for a moment to gather courage, he then asked, "is she sleeping with him?"

"Not that its any of your business…"  She began.

"I just… I just cant stand the thought of some guys hands on her…"  He mumbled, getting jealous.  Though resigning himself to the fact that it was noone's fault but his own.

"No guy except you right?"  She asked quietly.

Sighing he replied.  "Yeah."

Shaking her head in sympathy, she said, "you're just torturing yourself…"

"I know."  Was his simple answer.

"But, to answer your question… yes she is.  They've been going out for one and a half years.  We were half expecting a proposal any month now."

"Proposal?  They're going to get married?"  He asked in disbelief, his world suddenly crashing down on him.

"No… not now that you're back.  She couldn't say yes…"  Seeing his eyes light up with hope, she continued, "but had you not come back… then yes, she may have said yes."

"Do you think she should?  I mean, would they be good together?  Would she be happy?"

"Again, had you not come back… maybe.  She needed to get over you.  Not completely, she could never completley get over you.  But she was doing okay, and he loves her… he would have done good by her."

With a questioning glance, he said, "you speak in past tense.  Now?"

"Now… if she said yes, she wouldn't be happy.  She'd always be thinking of you.  Unless you fuck up again."

"I wont.  Never again… and I wont let her go."  He said fervently.  "If she comes back to me," he added, sighing.

"Like I was saying, unlesss you fuck up and she gets unhappy with you.  Coz there wont be another chance."

"I have a chance now?"

"Yes definitely.  And now, she wont ever be able to stop thinking about you. I think whoever she's with, you'll be on her mind."  She added softly.

"I love her… so much it hurts…"  He replied softly.

"Tell her that…"

"Yeah… I think I will…"  Sighing again, he got up slowly.  "Thanks, you don't know what it means to me."

"Just treat her well, love her, make her happy.  And I'll be more than repaid."

* * *    @----{--------            * * *


	7. Chapter Seven

**{{{ Chapter Seven }}}******

DING

The moment the elevator doors opened, a very harried Serena burst through, with Lita and Amy on her arms.  "Mina!  Raye!  My office, now!  Please."  Not even pausing, Serena went straight through the office, reaching her door, she swung it open, leaving it that way so the others could come in.

Mina and Raye came quickly into the office, with questioning glances, they sat down.

"Okay… it's like this." Pausing Serena looked around at her friends faces.  "Min, could you close the door please."  As Mina got up to close the door, she continued.  "You guys are my best friends… and yeah, I need opinons, of like… people who know me.  Anyway, I want, no I need your guys help."  She babbled.

"Okay, calm down Serena.  Take your time."  Raye said, shooting a questioning glance at Lita and Amy.  At their shrugs, she realised they were as clueless as she and Mina were.

Laughing slightly, Serena sighed, relaxing a little.  "You know, he always manages to do this to me.  He's one of the only ones who can get me like this.  All frustrated, and confused, excited and scared, all at once."

"He, he who?"  Asked Mina.

"Sam?"  Asked Raye.

"Darien."  Guessed Amy and Lita at exactly the same time.

Sighing, Serena put her head in her hands, leaning on the desk, she began to lightly rub her temples.

"Yep, Darien."  Answered Lita, seeing Serena's reaction.  "Did he talk to you last night?"

"Last night?  No.  I was with Sam last night."  Sighing again, she looked up.  "Okay.  So here's my problem.  And yes, it's Dairen.  You see, I've been going out with Sam now, for a year and a half.  And I really like him, and he loves me, I know he does.  And he's really nice…"

"But you don't love him?"  Asked Amy quietly into the silence.

"I… I don't know.  I would have said yes… but…"

"But not since Darien came back."  Finished Lita.

"Yeah."

"So what's up Sere?"  Asked Raye softly, she could see that Serena was upset.

"This… this is going to sound really bad."

"We're your best friends Sere.  You can trust us."

Looking up, she smiled around at her friends.  "I know guys."  Taking a deep breath, she spilled it all out.  "So last night, Sam and I went to the movies, and it was good.  And then we went out for coffee.  Then we went back to his place… and well… we… you know…"

"You slept together."  Finished Mina with a grin at Serena's discomfort.

Blushing, she continued, "yeah.  So well, that's the problem."

"I don't understand."  Said Raye.  "That's not the first time you've slept with him."

"Surely?"  Asked Amy.

"No."  She answered with a little giggle, sobbering up quickly as she rememebred her problem.  "But it's the first time I've slept with him and wished it was someone else."

"Darien."  Said Amy.

"Yeah."  Replied Serena queitly.

"Hey, that's not so bad."  Said Mina, hopping up to give her friend a hug.  "Most people have done that at some time in their life.  I have."

"Me too."  Agreed Raye and Lita at the same time.

With a  little giggle, Amy added, "I have to, once."  At everyone's disbelieveing looks, she shrugged, refusing to give more details.

"So, it's not really bad."

"Not once it's not."  Said Raye.

"You just have to work out why now.  Why you were thinking of Darien, why you wanted it to be Darien."  Added Lita.

"I don't know…"

"Are you sure you don't?"  Asked Mina softly.

"Oh, I don't know…"  Sighing, she looked around at her friends some more.  "I… I broke up with Sam this morning."

"What?"  They asked similtaniously.

"I… I… we broke up.  I couldn't.  He said he loved me… and I couldn't… I couldn't say I loved him.  I said I wasn't sure of my love.  He… he smiled at me sadly.  And he said… he said, 'I know'.  Just like that… like he knew I didn't love him."  Pausing for a moment, she looked around at her friends faces.  

At Raye's encouraging nod, she continued.  "Sighing he said to me then, 'you're still not over him are you.  The one who broke your heart.'  I tried to deny it I did.  He said he understood.  Something about him knowing that I cared about him.  But he knew I couldn't give him my whole heart.  He said, I should sort out my feelings.  And he kissed me, just once, slowly.  Then he said he wouldn't call me anymore.  But that hopefully we would see each other again sometime soon.  Then he said goodbye, and he left.  He said goodbye.  Like he meant it."  Pausing, she started sobbing.  "I… I don't know what to do…"

As she finished, she burst into tears again.  The four girls in the office immiediately got up, hurring over to her desk, they all joined in with a group hug.  Soothing and reassuring Serena.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

After thanking them again for all their help, and for listening kindly without judgement, Serena decided that she needed to think on the matter a little more.  She jokingly sent her friends on their ways, allowing Lita and Amy to go to work and Raye and Mina to head back to their own offices. 

Sitting in her office, she whipsered the answer queitly to herself.  "I love him.  I always have, and I always will."  Sighing, she let her head drift down to the table, her head in her arms, she wept queitly.  Wept for her confusion, her past heartache, and her and her love's lost years.

Sniffling to herself, Serena thought, 'I wonder if I can forgive him?  I think I already have, partially.  If we can be together, would it work?  Is it too late, did I wait too long?  Is he gone from my life for good?'  Sighing, she wept some more.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

Sitting in his office, half way across town, Darien sat back in his seat, unable to concentrate.  Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrare on the uncomfortable feeling invading him.  Relaxing, he followed the feeling, leading him, not surprisingly to Serena.  Feeeling gently along the lines of their bond, Darien was a little surprised to find it still there.  Or perhaps more, that he was surprised to find it so strong.  She had practically cut their bond to shreads years ago.  'But it seems that it's been getting stronger over the past few weeks.'  He thoguht to himself.  Smiling, he concentrated again, trying to feel anything through the bond itself.

_Sadness, heartache, confussion, forgivness, regret, love?_

'Regret, love, forgivness?'  He thought to himself.  'Sere…'  "I have to go now… Sere.  Wait for me my love, I'm on my way."  Getting up, he grabbed his car keys and his jacket.  Walking out of his office, he called out quickly to Lizzy, "I'll be back later some time.  I have something important to do."

"Goodluck," whispered Lizzy quielty in return.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

_Sere.  Wait for me my love, I'm on my way.  Whispered queitly on the air._

Jerking her head up, she looked around.  "He's not… surely he's not here."  Looking around, she asssured herself that her thoughts hadn't brought him here.  Sighing lightly in relief, she stopped when she realised that she had definitely heard something.  If not with her ears, maybe with her heart, her soul.  Closing her eyes, she gingerly reached out with her soul, feeling for their link.  Somethig she hadn't done for years.  Though she knew she had never been as good as Darien at feeling their bond, she found it none the less.  A little surprsied at its strength.  She was even more amazed when she realised it was growing, strengthening.  Pulling herself back to realitly, she smiled slightly.  'Maybe we do have a chance still.'  She was just beginning to relax when she rememebred what she had heard earlier… 

'Sere.  Wait for me my love, I'm on my way.'

"What?  He's on is way?  He's coming here?"  She thought in amazement.  Getting up quickly, she rushed to the other side of her office.  "First things first," she muttered slightly, beginning to reapply her make up.  

A few minutes later she was finished.  'Not perfect I know.'  "You can never quite hide that fact that you've been crying."  Sighing to herself, she went to sit down on her couch.  'I still have a few more minutes… even if he speeds the whole way here.  I need to think this through some more.  If I have to face him today, I have to be completely sure of my own feelings.'

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

**_[The End… Maybe…]_**

**_[I'm thinking of a sequel… there is still so much more I could write… but nothing is coming at the moment…]_**

****

**_{{ Love Alicia }}_**


	8. Epilogue

Is She Really Going Out With Him?  Epilogue 

Firstly… I'm sorry it's taken me soooooo long.  I've been writing since I finished my last exams, I've just had a block on this story, so I've been working on others.

So here it is… the long awaited… 

Also, I seem to be having some trouble with my formatting… I'm not quite sure what is wrong… but here it is…

Is She Really Going Out With Him?   Epilogue

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

DING.

The elevator doors and to the surprise of all those in the office, Darien stepped out of the small enclosure.  "Darien.  What are you doing here?"  Asked Raye, more than a little startled to see him at their work.

Tearing his gaze from the door to Serena's office, he looked at Raye.  "I need to see Serena."

"Ummm…" she pondered, torn as to wether she should let him in.

Walking up next to Raye, Mina lightly touched her arm.  "Sure Darien, she's in her office."  Answered Mina with a smile at Darien.

"Thanks."  He said with a distracted smile at them both as he walked to the door.  Standing in front of her office door, he couldn't help but think it was kind of symbolic that there was still a door between them.  'Hopefully not for long,' he thought to himself, a hopeful smile spreading slowly across his face.  With the warm feeling from his heart spreading through his body, he lifted his hand a knocked firmly on the door.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

"He's here."  Murmured Serena to herself.  Turning from her window and view of the sunlight skyline, she stood slowly.  Quickly adjusting her skirt she turned to the door.  'Will there always be something standing between us?'  She thought to herself sadly as she looked at the wooden door.

'There doesn't have to be…' whispered through her mind.

Smiling a little at Darien's way of getting inside her head, literally, she reached out cautiously for the doorknob.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

Waiting patiently for my angel to take the next step and open the door, I heard her thoughts echo my earlier ones.   'There doesn't have to be…' I whispered through our link.  Feeling her tentative smile, I smiled in return as she slowly, finally, opened the door.

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

Gorgeous.  A sight for sore eyes.  He always was, and I guess he always will be.  Stepping back slightly from the door, I motioned for him to come in, not trusting my ability to speak right then and there… at least not intelligibly.

Closing the door softly behind him I leant back, grateful for the doors support…

"So…" I murmured a moment later after a short silence.  Looking up from the fascinating carpet, I noticed that Darien was seated comfortably on my couch… and watching me intently.

"So…" He murmured as well.  Smiling devilishly, he patted the seat next to him.  "Why don't you come sit down Serena.  We need to talk and… well, I don't bite."  He said with a rueful smile, his eyes glinting with a challenge.

Smiling softly, I forced myself to step away from the door.  Walking carefully over to the couch I sat down.  As far away from my ex-lover as I could possibly get.  Which was almost 2 feet.  Sighing inaudibly, I glanced in his direction.

Blue clashed with blue, and I couldn't help but melt at the sight of his eyes.  Pain, sorrow, guilt, sadness, hope and love… with the ever present loneliness.  The look that only I was ever able to dispel from him, and even then, only sometimes.

I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.  "Sere… baby…" he paused for a moment, looking down before catching my eyes again.  I smiled slightly, wether to encourage him, or as a response to the old endearment I hadn't heard from his lips in years, I'm not sure.

In response to my smile, Darien smiled softly.  "I love you.  I always have and I always will."  As he saw me about to respond, he placed a finger softly on my lips.  "Let me finish please."  At my nod, he continued, his hand dropping back into his lap.  "I know a lot of bad things happened years ago when we were together.  I know I was wrong, and I hurt you.  And you'll never know just how truly sorry I am.  I am guilty of making the hugest mistake of my life.  I don't want you to forget it, as I certainly won't.  It'll be forever in my memory to remind me of what I must never do again.  The only thing I ask is that perhaps, you can find it in your heart to give me another chance.  Give us, and our love another chance.  I know you've changed.  And, I've changed, for the better… I… I just want to be able to show you how much I love you."  
  
I don't know if he had planned on saying anymore, but that was all I could take of his impassioned speech.  One single tear leaked from my eye as I smiled softly.  At the sight of my tear, he stopped talking.  Leaning over once more, he ran his fingers softly down the side of my face, gently cupping my chin, his thumb lightly brushing the tear away.  
  


"Dare," I murmured as I tried to think.  But his fingers touching me, in that simple act of love, of comfort, made me want to cry, or throw myself into his arms… so I settled for the later.

He stiffened slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.  But not a moment later, his arms came tight around me like bands of warm steel.  "What is it?  What's wrong baby?  Tell me please."

Sniffling slightly, I held back my tears.  Pulling back slightly, I stopped as his arms refused to let me go, keeping me pinned tightly to him.  Looking up at him, I realised we were close, very close, our lips centimetres apart.  As our eyes locked, I knew then, at that one moment in time, that there was no way I could live without him.  Darien, he is my love, my heart, my soul.  And I can't live without him in my life.  "I…" I began, my lips almost brushing his.

"Yeah?"  He whispered back, his hot breath wafting over my lips.

Noticing his eyes darkening with desire I smiled inwardly, leaning forward a little more so that our lips were actually touching.  "Don't ever hurt me like that again.  Don't ever leave me again."  He was about to respond, and I could see the struggle in his eyes as he tried to control his desire to think clearly about what I had said.  "No more talking."  I whispered softly.  "I love you."  Leaning forward the last little bit, my lips claimed his in a sweet kiss, that we had both been waiting years for.

And as we both succumbed to the passion that we held for each other and the love we shared, I knew that we would never go wrong again.  We could never stray… The purity of our kiss, of our love showed us that.

And from that day on… we never looked back….

* * *    @----{-------- * * *

Wow… I've finally finished :)

Yay… to those who have waited patiently… thankyou so much… and sorry for taking so long.

I hope you have enjoyed my story and please feel free to send me any comments or reviews to this or my other stories… (I have some at the new FictionPress.net)

I will be putting up another Sailor Moon Fanfiction here soon… please stay tuned :)

Love  Tamashii Hime 


	9. Author's Note :

Yes this is an authors note…

Well everyone… thanks again.  Just to answer a couple of queries… I don't think I will be writing a sequel, at least not at the moment… though as you can see, I did finish it off… with the epilogue…

Which is DONE!!!!!!!!!!! Yay… I'm a little excited… anyway…

What else?  I'll have the first chapter of another SM FF that I've been working on out later this week…

Once again… Thankyou all… :-)

(PS… if you didn't read the epilogue… go back and read it now… it's done… Chapter 8 – Epilogue)


End file.
